Colours
by GreyTabbyCat
Summary: It's close to Christmas, but Jo isn't feeling festive at all yet, so Henry sets out to change that. Written for the Forever Drabble Challenge Week Four prompt Red, Green, Silver, Gold over on Tumblr.


A/N: When I saw the prompt, I saw them ice skating immediately. I have absolutely no idea why, but decided to go with that idea anyway. :D

Disclaimer: As usual...

 **ssssss**

"You know it's not even a week until Christmas, but I don't feel festive at all," Jo admitted to Henry over a cup of coffee during their lunch break.

"Why do you think that is?"

"It just doesn't feel like Christmas is around the corner." She saw the look on his face and went to explain before he asked again. "For starters, it's way too warm for this time of year. Plus, we've had so much work I basically didn't get to enjoy the season at all."

Henry thought for a moment, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his brow. "You have tomorrow off, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Excellent! I'll come over after lunch and pick you up."

"What are you up to Henry?"

"It's a surprise Detective. You'll have to wait and see," he practically singsonged, very unlike his usual self which made Jo all the more curious.

For the rest of the day she tried to pry any kind of information from Henry, but he was adamant about keeping the secret intact as long as possible and proved to be a harder nut than she could crack.

 **ssssss**

The next day dawned sooner than Jo thought it would, but then the morning seemed to slow to a crawl.

Jo was more nervous than she'd like to admit and couldn't concentrate on anything, so she resorted to pacing more often than not.

 **ssssss**

When the desired knock on her door finally sounded, she was pacing again and sure she'd have run a hole in her carpet in little more time.

She pulled the door open with more force than necessary, making Henry take a step back in surprise.

"Henry!"

"Good afternoon Jo! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Uh," he stuttered. "Are you ready to go?"

"One moment!" And with that she turned to grab her coat and Henry smirked at her eagerness. Then she locked the door and turned back to Henry who hastily wiped the smirk off his face.

At street level Henry turned right. "Henry, my car is parked the other way."

"We'll not be taking your car. Surprise, remember?"

"You're insufferable, you know that!" she groaned, but had to smile a little anyway. He'd really thought everything through. _And why is that surprising you so much? It's Henry we're talking about after all!_

 **ssssss**

They took the subway across the city and after getting off Henry led her down the street a couple more blocks.

At an intersection Henry stopped and put out an arm to stop Jo too.

"Henry what…?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?!" She found herself asking that a lot recently.

"It's a…"

"Surprise. Yes, Henry I do remember." She rolled her eyes at him. Or was that at herself? "You're taking this whole surprise business very seriously, aren't you?"

"Indeed."

"And you won't be backing down, will you?"

"Certainly not."

"Alright!" Jo heaved a big sigh, but did close her eyes after all.

Henry took her arm and slowly led her around the corner and a little down the street before stopping again.

"You may open your eyes now, Jo," Henry told her leaning in close. So close in fact that she could feel his breath tickling her ear, an involuntary shiver running down her spine.

She slowly did as she'd been told and when her eyes had adjusted to the fading afternoon light she gaped at what she saw for a moment before turning to Henry beside her.

"An ice rink?! I didn't even know there was one here!" They stood near a small ice rink surrounded by fir trees.

"It's a little known fact which makes it a quieter location than the famous and therefore crowded ones. And this is so much nicer," Henry explained softly. "Now, would you like to skate?"

It took only a moment's hesitation before Jo agreed.

 **ssssss**

They were going in lazy circles around the rink for a while both quite stable on skates.

"I didn't know you could skate so well, Henry," Jo couldn't help but comment. She had never pictured Henry for the sporty type and was truly surprised at his proficiency. _But why exactly am I even surprised? Henry always seems to know and do everything flawlessly just like that,_ she mentally snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I quite enjoy ice skating, but only where it's not too crowded."

"Hence this spot."

"Correct," Henry agreed. "But do **you** feel more festive now?"

"Yes, a little at least."

Henry had to smile at her admission. "Then wait until the sun has fully set." And his smile grew even bigger, crinkling the skin around his eyes.

Jo had learned that asking him about it would be pointless, so she decided to just enjoy skating with Henry until then.

 **ssssss**

An hour later dusk was giving way to dark and then finally the trees around the rink suddenly flickered to life.

What Jo hadn't noticed before were the lights adorning each and every one of them and when they were finally turned on Jo was taken aback so much that she stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for Henry's quick reflexes. He grabbed her arm and kept her steady until she had found her footing again on the slippery ice.

Jo only gawked at her newly illuminated surroundings and Henry couldn't draw his gaze away from her awed expression. There were lights in every colour imaginable – from the traditional to the more gaudy, but everything was decorated tastefully, so as not to hurt any eyes.

"I take it you like it," Henry murmured close to her ear once more.

"It's breathtaking!" She tore her gaze away with difficulty to look at Henry. "I love it! Thank you Henry!" She said earnestly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Henry's cheek.

"You're very welcome, Jo." Henry said softly, his smile growing impossibly wider. If this hadn't put her in a festive mood, he wouldn't have known what would've.


End file.
